Not of this Time
by PowerMeans
Summary: When a mysterious stranger plumits from the roof of the astronomy tower into the middle of a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, her secrets and the secrets of those around her could save the world...
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been reading all these HRSB stories and I just got this stuck in my head, what if Hermione went foreword in time to meet Harry. **

Harry Potter and the rest of the order gathered together in the astronomy tower at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry was a handsome boy with deep green eyes and jet black messy hair. His best friends Ron and Ginny Weasley flanked him while Albus Dumbledore watched him carefully.

"What can we do for you Albus?" Remus Lupin inquired softly bringing everyone's attention from the staring match between the two.

"Well you see…" Dumbledore was cut off by a Storm cloud above him, lightning struck and where it left was a girl with a wand in her hand staring around the room poised and ready to fight.

* * *

TWO HOURS PRIOR IN THE PAST… UH WELL WHAT I MEAN IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED UP THERE WAS THE SAME DAY IN THE PAST AND IN THE FUTURE SO IT'S LIKE TWO HOURS

BEFORE THAT DAY IN THE PAST IF THAT MAKES ANY SENSE.

"Hey Claws, hold up!" James Potter yelled running down the hall after a pretty brunette with a long scar down the side of her face. She turned and smiled slightly at him revealing dark brown hair deep brown eyes that laughed as James huffed and puffed his way toward her.

"Don't die one me Prongs," she smirked patting his shoulder as he bent over breathing hard.

"Not planning on it, sorry those stairs are quite a jog," he smiled and pouted slightly,

"Wanna cool me off?"

"Your annoying you know that right?" she inquired as she pulled out her wand and James was drenched with water.

"What did we miss my dear and friendly Mauderers," Sirius Black, or Padfoot inquired noting his best friend's drowned rat appearance.

"Nothing much," the girl smiled, "Where did Wormtail and Moony get off too?"

"No bloody idea," James commented doing a quick drying spell on himself.

"I must say I'm liking this new hair potion," she lifted a strand of brown hair from her head.

"I like that look on you its nice," Sirius commented taking his own strand of her hair.

"Well if it isn't those lovely little spa parties," a degrading oily voice commented from the shadows.

"Snivilus, how nice to see you up and about," Sirius said in a tone that made it obvious that exactly the opposite was true.

"Miss Granger," Severus Snape stepped into the light his eyes giving off a quality of falling if one looked too long into them. However it was unlike looking into the eyes of one of her three best friends where she fell into warmth but in Snape's eyes she felt cold and empty.

"Snivilus, long time no see," she smirked.

"Wish it had been longer," Sirius added as though he was Hermione still talking.

"But we don't alwiase get those wishes," James finished smirking at Snape.

"Apparently I've become a messenger service, the headmaster wishes to see you three," Snape said his eyes never leaving the girl as she walked off between the boys.

"Oi hold up mates, where coming too," Moony or Remus Lupin, and Wormtail better known as Peter Pettigrew called running to catch up.

"Swell," James smirked; the group proceeded to the statue of a gargoyle while the boys teased Hermione about her family. See Hermione Granger was a muggle born and due to the love of other students to tease her about it of course her best friends had to join in on the action.

"So I've decided that since none of us can get dates except for Jamsie here we should all go with Hermione and pretend to be Mormons," Sirius declared in reference to the winter dance, Hermione rolled her eyes while the guys around them laughed.

"Godric Gryffindor," Hermione grinned and a loud explosion shook the hallway, the last thing she remembered seeing was Snape's smiling face and feeling blinding pain partly from her debris she could feel raining all around them.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, the girl's eyes searched the room landing on Snape.

"You sniveling weasel," she growled, she pushed the shocked potions master against the wall, "Where the hell am I, where are Lilly, and James, Lupin, Sirius, and what about Peter? Tell me you bastard!"

"Hermione?" Lupin asked his voice shocked and surprised.

"Moony, what the hell you're old," she sounded shocked as she turned her head.

"So this is where you went," Lupin said cocking his head to the side, the girl turned to Snape and banged his head against the back of a wall and he fell unconsous on the ground and she moved toward Lupin.

"What do you mean where I went, where is everybody?" she asked moving closer.

"You're Hermione Granger," Dumbledore smiled from the corner he had been hiding in.

"Professor, hey Tonks!" she exclaimed seeing the girl with pink bubble gum hair.

"You haven't changed a bit," Tonks smiled and pulled Hermione to her in a hug.

"Will someone please…? James?" She asked looking directly at Harry, "James is this some joke because it's not funny."

"No, I'm… my name is Harry," Harry stared at the girl who watched him closely.

"Very funny Prongs, what aging spells right, where's Padfoot, you two promised you wouldn't pull another prank on me," she smiled moving closer to Harry.

"Claws, this is Harry Potter, he's James' son," Lupin placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"I don't get it then, where am I?" she asked looking at Harry carefully.

"You're in the future, twenty two years in the future," Dumbledore answered softly.

"Where are James, and Lilly, and Sirius?" she asked her eyes full of questions.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know you and the boys where close," Dumbledore stared at her and her eyes grew wide.

"No," she whispered, "No this is a joke, this is some sick joke." Harry felt a wind ruffling his hair and Remus' face grew panicked.

"Look Hermione I know this is hard but you need to stop, you could knock down the tower," Lupin grabbed her arms and Harry stepped back when he saw the pure white of her eyes.

"Who?" she asked her voice deep and angry but shadowed with grief, "Who killed them?"

"Beltrax Lestrange killed Sirius and Voldemort killed James and Lilly, Wormtail ratted them out he betrayed them it's his fault," Lupin saw tears flowing freely from her eyes and his own mixed with them. She stared at him and nodded once before Remus was grasping nothing but air. Looking out the window he saw a bald eagle fly off into the night.

"Harry get your broom and follow her, she's going to die!" Remus yelled grabbing Harry by the arms, at Dumbledore's nod he aciod his and Ron's brooms and they sped off into the night.

Hermione flew foreword, she didn't know how she was going to find them, and she didn't know when all she knew was that the three people who stole her family would die. She, Sirius, and James where always the closest they did pranks together and against each other and they found themselves a family. When Hermione had first come to Hogwarts, she was considered wrong. She was muggle born and in that world made her evil, she and James had become close and later Sirius joined the fold followed by Remus and Peter.

When they had all taken Anamagus forms to help Lupin she had been gifted with two, the eagle and a tiger. Research had shown that with her immense magical abilities her body had been able to handle both powers and had given them too her. She remembered the strong urge she had had when in both her animal forms to kill Wormtail and had confided in James and Sirius who had had similar feelings, the group simply decided it was the urges of their animals that was coming to the forefront and thought nothing more of it. Behind her she heard a muttered word and found herself unable to move, she plummeted but found herself scooped up by a person on a broom.

"Let's take her back," the man holding her said to another who agreed and they sped off into the night.

**R&R, tell me, good, bad, or ugly I can take it I swear.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you bring me here, am I supposed to be your prisoner!" Hermione howled from the dungeon room they had put her in, everything she did had no effect.

"We don't want to hurt you Hermione," Remus said through the wall.

"Bugger off, if you didn't want to hurt me you wouldn't have told me my best friends in the world where dead," she yelled back unsure of where to direct her voice as the echo of Remus' voice made it unclear as to where exactly he was.

"They where my parents," a voice much clearer then Remus' come, Hermione turned to face the James look alike.

"Who?" she asked her natural curiosity getting the better of her as she sat carefully ready to spring if the look alike tried anything to hurt her.

"My father was James Potter," Harry began ignoring her 'No shit' look as she stared at him, "And Lilly Potter, or Evans was my mother," Harry stared shocked as she burst out into laughter.

"You mean they actually got together, no way," she smiled broadly. "They must have been great parents huh?"

"Actually I don't know," Harry said softly, she looked up surprised. "They… they died when I was one, Voldemort killed them. Then he tried to kill me but the spell backfired, I was sent to live with my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. They treated me pretty bad but then I found out I was a wizard, um… my first year I found Voldemort going after the Sorcerers Stone using our DADA Professor as a vessel and I stopped him. Second year he possessed my best friends little sister and she let loose a basilisk which is-"

"It's a large snake that can kill someone if you look directly into his eyes, the call of the chicken kills it blah blah blah," she interrupted; Harry nodded his eyes wide and continued.

"So I killed the Basilisk then third year Sirius escaped from Azkaban because my parents went into hiding and they thought he was the secret keeper so when they where attacked obviously they thought he was the bad guy. We helped him get away, not much with Voldemort that year except with Pettigrew who was on his side. Then my fourth year during the tri wizard tournament he portkeyed the cup and me and Cedric Diggory grabbed it at the same time, he killed Cedric and took my blood to get his body back. Fourth year Sirius was killed falling through a veil in the department of mysteries, fifth year Dumbledore was almost killed by a death eater but escaped and… and here we are at the beginning of seventh year," Harry shrugged and looked to her for her opinion.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Nobody will tell me, tell me what my parents where like… I just want to know them," she could see tears leaking from the boy's bespectacled eyes, he held out her wand palm up. She took it and stuck it behind her ear before settling in more comfortable.

"I remember when your dad decided that he was going to marry your mom…"

* * *

"_This is incredible," Hermione stared up at the castle, this was her first year at Hogwarts, she smiled at James Potter a friend she had met on the train who smiled back as they stared up at the castle._

"_Hey, look at her," he pointed to the boat next to them where a red head stared in wonderment at the castle._

"_What about her," a cocky boy introduced as Sirius Black followed James' finger._

"_I'm gonna marry her one day," James proclaimed._

"_Yah right," Hermione rolled her eyes._

"_I'm serious, look gimme your hands," she complied rolling her eyes again, "I James Potter swear that by the end of my life I will have married the cute redhead in boat eight."

* * *

_

"Your dad was cocky, he walked right up to her and asked if she'd be his girlfriend and she turned him down flat. But that was Lilly; I was the only Mauderer to have a friend who despised one of us…"

* * *

"_Hey your that super witch right?" Lilly Evans inquired of Hermione the third month of life at Hogwarts._

"_Most people just call me Hermione," she shrugged and made to keep walking but was stopped by the girls surprising question._

"_Can you help me study, your really smart and I just need some help with this potions thing it's really not my cup of tea," she turned to find Lilly Evans' deep green eyes pleading with her._

"_I don't know, I mean you might have to deal with James and Sirius hanging about," Hermione shrugged._

"_I'm ok with that."

* * *

_

"Your dad did everything he could to impress her but she was having none of it," Hermione's eyes had grown misty with the memories of her friends.

"What kind of things?" Harry asked leaning foreword to the only real connection he had left with his parents.

"Oh everything, he pranked teachers, pranked students, he even pranked himself once, see what he didn't get is that Lilly liked him fine the way he was it was his cocky attitude that turned her off."

"How did he figure that out?" Harry asked.

"Well he and Lilly where fighting at the end of sixth year and at the top of her lungs she yells out, "If you would just grow up James Potter maybe I would go out with you," then she runs onto the train and lo and behold James is grown up."

"Harry we need to talk," Remus entered holding open the door.

"Gonna ruin everything I have Remus, gonna ruin this too… don't forget to mention who my partners where," Hermione's cold laugh followed them from the dungeon.

* * *

"Remus will you tell me what's going on?" Harry jerked his arm from the werewolf's grasp and the man sighed putting a hand to his forehead massaging his temples.

"She's not what you think Harry, she your father, and Sirius where… they killed people Harry. She was the worst, manipulative and beautiful all wrapped into one, she killed without mercy and without a second thought," Lupin grabbed Harry's shoulders forcing the boy to look up at him.

"Why are you telling me this, what does it matter?" Harry asked his eyes filled with a pain that Lupin had never seen. He dropped his hands in shock staring into the emerald green eyes, "She's the only connection I have to my father Remus, the only person that knew him that will tell me anything."

"Dumbledore's probably going to ask her to continue working as an assassin, Harry I just want you to be prepared for the killer that you'll see in her," Remus leaned back against a desk. He watched Harry survey the room and took it in with him, a small green rug before a hearth with no fire. A wooden chair was the only decoration aside from the desk Remus sat against and the chair before it. He smiled ironically realizing that this was the room James, Sirius, and Hermione had used to plan their attacks, he looked to a large door that held a moving portrait. He looked into the eyes of the animals, an eagle, a tiger, a stag, and a black shaggy dog that all looked away from him.

"Lupin I appreciate your… your caring for my well being but I need some connection to my parents, I need some link with them and if she can give me that then I'll take my chances," Lupin flinched with the slamming of the door and turned his head from the picture. He stared at it as the figures took on their human shapes, the tiger and bird came together to form Hermione while Sirius and James's Anamagus forms transformed back.

"Am I doing the right thing old friends?" Lupin inquired of the portrait. James stepped foreword while Sirius clamped his hand over Hermione's mouth most likely stopping her loud argument.

"He's right Moony, it's his choice… I know you never did but I for one trust Hermione with my life and that of my son, you need to get her back in the game. She wouldn't have come to this time unless she was meant to be here," James helped grab Hermione who had broken free and had her mouth free.

"Bugger off you stupid werewolf, I hate killing people you stupid bastard. Just because I hide it better I've- oomph," James and Sirius had wrestled her to the ground.

"I do think you should leave now Moony before she figures out how to get out of this portrait and kill you," Sirius smiled his eyes alight with happiness. When the portrait had been created the occupants had been told they could only leave their animal forms when Lupin or Dumbledore where in the room as to not risk their identities.

* * *

"Your back," Hermione stared at Harry from her position in meditation on the floor.

"Yup," Harry sat across from her staring right back.

"He told you?" she inquired cocking her head to the side a few locks of her hair falling across her face.

"Yup," Harry agreed smirking slightly.

"And you came back, brave boy," she laughed lightly.

"Are you planning on killing me?" Harry asked moving to sit next to her leaning against the bunk her back was against to keep her back completely straight.

"If you hear Lupin tell it after he found out what we did I'll kill anything that moves" she stretched out her legs and clambered up onto the bunk motioning Harry to join her. He sat leaning against the headboard of the cot and she took the position at the foot.

"For starters you should know that we did it because there was nobody else, nobody was willing to do it. It was the hardest decision the three of us ever made, Sirius and James used to have to wake each other up after nightmares so that nobody would know. And since I couldn't tell anyone in my dorm I had to compartmentalize which is why Lupin always thought that I didn't care. My nightmares where in my head," she sat back closing her eyes against the pain of memories.

"Dumbledore approached me and my best friend Ron with the job last week, our best friend Ginny, Ron's baby sister was going to be our familiar at the school before you came Dumbledore was going to announce to the order our acceptance of the conditions," Harry pulled absently at the quilt covering the bed.

"I figured you might," she smiled softly, "Your dad he was so terrified every time but as soon as the adrenaline kicked in he was off like a rocket."

"I spoke to Dumbledore and he thinks it's a good idea, would you like to be our third?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"You know your mom was something of a seer. She alwiase used to say that I was born only to see the beginning and end of the war, my goal in life was to bring wisdom of the past to the future course I don't believe it I'm not much for divination," she smiled lightly and her finger traced a tattoo on her wrist. She saw the direction of Harry's gaze and pulled up her cloak, "Your dad and Sirius had them too except they only had one."

"Can I?" Harry asked holding out a tentave hand.

"Go ahead," she nodded, Harry brought his hand down on the tattoo of a Japanese Katana along her forearm, she gestured him to step back and closed her eyes. A blinding flash of white light surrounded her arms and the blades where held in her hands, she held one out to Harry who took it with wide eyes.

"You'll notice your dad and Sirius weren't big for short sleeves or tank tops," she shrugged and accepted the blades back. "Though there's where more bulky then mine they both had claymore's one for each. Sirius' was on his left hand because he's left handed though so you could tell them apart.

"Miss Granger, if I could have a word, alone," Albus Dumbledore interrupted the conversation his eyes hard as he stared at the girl in the room, Harry exited and took a seat on the cold dungeon floor as he waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry paced back and forth before the opening to the dungeon prison that the girl was being held in. she was an anomaly, walking into the room he had felt an instant attraction to her any man would. She was truly beautiful with long hair and deep soulful eyes. The idea of her being a killer just did not fit in his mind but he knew it was true, Remus had always underestimated him. His father's journals had survived the attack on his home and the mystery of the girl he wrote about often was answered. Later in the book the entries began to seem as though he was fighting simply to remember her, he never did forget though long periods would go without word of her. Harry read in great detail the nights they had all spent comforting each other after an assassination.

"_Remus says we should be wary, that she is cold and evil but he does not see the side that Sirius and I see. Remus sees her cold and detached which she believes is the only true way to live, Remus sees her anger but Sirius and I see her pain."_

The stories she had told him about his father where amusing to say the least, he had never pictured his father's devotion to come as easily as it appeared to have. Perhaps it was his "family" and he used the term loosely that provoked him into having to try harder to trust. Perhaps it was the knowledge of his father and godfathers innate trust in her, or maybe it was his own feelings but he knew that asking this woman to be his third as an assassin would prove to be a good choice.

A feminine scream coming from inside the room spurred him into it himself, he spotted Hermione first she was staring at a life size hologram of his father hovering in mid air.

"Well Harry since you're here you may as well join us," Dumbledore motioned to the hologram and Harry took a good look. His father was atop a Cleansweep and he looked down at the sound of the scream. The trees flowing past them convinced him that the man was diving quickly, Sirius quickly jumped into the picture joining into the freefall toward the ground. The pair between them landed in a heap atop a girl Harry recognized as Hermione. She had a large cut in her head and another in her arm with the two blades in her hands. The men instantly grasped the blades that fell from the sleeves of their cloaks and prepared to fight. Harry could see nothing of what they where fighting only new wounds appearing on their faces, chests, and backs.

"There," Hermione pointed outside the clearing to a pair of glowing red eyes. "His name is Damien Harold; he takes the phrase bad guy to a whole new level. In my time he was working closely with Death Eaters and Voldemort developing a potion to take Voldemort foreword in time to talk to himself, as far as I know at that point they where just looking for someone to test it on."

"I'll see if he's still alive, Harry can you show her to the head girl's chambers, I do believe that I shall inform Minerva it is unnecessary to send out the badge to our chosen head girl, Miss. Granger should do quite well for the job," Dumbledore exited the room and Hermione sighed collapsing on her back onto the bed.

"What exactly was that?" Harry asked sitting beside her head.

"That was Sirius', James, and my last mission… if he had let the entire thing play out you would have seen that I scarred Harold for life, he doesn't like me too much needless to say," she shrugged and rubbed her forearm absently.

"What about the hologram bit?" Harry asked gesturing to the air it once resided in.

"Well if you want to show a memory to a group of like ten people… well suffice it to say you can't set up a video projector on a pensive. So that spell just shows a memory in life size form and lets everyone see it, Dumbledore didn't want to waist time getting his pensive so we just did the spell real quick.

"Well… shall we," Harry held out an arm that she laughingly took and the pair proceeded to the head suite.

* * *

"Mr. Harold may be able to answer a few questions involving Ms. Grangers being here, our goal is to detain. To question, anyone kills Harold they answer to me," Remus surveyed the group his eyes resting the longest on Hermione who met his gaze evenly. A bit of research had put Castor Harold in a small dungeon-like building underground, he was Voldemort's chief potions maker Severus Snape had given ample information in regards to the man.

"_He's smart and powerful, bad combination. He'll strike without a thought so watch you back. He's afraid of combat spells, says they ruin his potion making abilities so expect guards and booby traps."_

"Hermione, you'll be staying with Harry, keep him safe," Remus turned away from Harry seeing him decked out in the outfit of the assassins. Completely black with a ninja headset to cover the face, the boots where medieval style and the long shirts were tight across the chest and baggy at the arms to allow the swords exit. Harry had a sword at his back showing his newness to the craft, the jacket he wore over the shirt was vest style but came down to his ankles and was tied tight across his stomach, the emblem of the Order of the Phoenix was emblazoned on the left breast of the jacket.

"He'll be fine," Hermione bowed lightly a sign of respect though her eyes never left hers a sign of experience. She was appointed over his objections head of the mission, she, Harry, Tonks, and a new member John Peters would be infiltrating the dungeons, all but Harry and Hermione under the cover of darkness.

It was against the lore of an assassin to use invisibility cloaks or disillusionment charms, it was a mark to the skill of the killer how close they could get to their target without being seen. Hermione took that much more seriously then her counterpart's did, they had suggested throwing out the old rules but Hermione had protested.

"_If we kill without following our own rules, our own protections we become no worse then them, we kill people… **not** honorable. But by doing it right we preserve as much honor as we can!"

* * *

_

Harry followed Hermione's footsteps exactly letting himself learn from her experience, he watched amazed as one of her blades appeared in her hand and a moment later was in the head of the nearest guard. "Make it silent and invisible" she said softly, that meant no spells as the colors where obvious, Tonks drew her trusty slingshot, John the typical blade, and Harry pulled his own out. She motioned with her hands sending Tonks around the perimeter with Harry going to the left and she and John would take the right and anyone along the way clearing the area twice as fast.

Tonks motioned to the first guard and Harry approached him silently from behind, a sickening crack from across the clearing caused the man to jump and in his moment of unawares Harry stuck his blade through his back placing a hand over his mouth to avoid screaming or gurgling alerting other guards. He waited a moment to be sure the man was dead and moved on coming across another body and Tonks pulling another down.

"Quicker next time," she muttered, Harry took the lead as she pulled her two bodies into the dark woods surrounding the space of land that the dungeons rested on. He looked to the tree they had agreed upon for a meeting point and was surprised to see they where already half way there. His blade smoothly took the next man's head from his shoulders with only a small thump to signify his death, Tonks nodded as he dragged the corpse back behind the bushes. They made their way running into only one more man whom Tonks dispatched quickly before hitting the tree moments after the other pair.

"Slowly," Hermione whispered pointing ahead, Harry nodded as Tonks and John donned invisibility cloaks and moved swiftly, the darkness helped the pair move virtually silently though the open field to the raised concrete structure that Harry knew had a door on the end of it.

"Alohamora," Harry muttered tapping the doorknob once with his wand, Hermione nodded and he pushed the door open allowing her to go down first blades drawn and glinting with blood in the moonlight. She motioned them down and Tonks collected the cloaks shoving them into her bag and drawing her wand.

"Plans say he and the wards are that way," John pointed down a hallway, Hermione nodded and motioned him to go first, she replaced her blades with a wand and Harry swiftly copied her. There was a surprising lack of guards around while Tonks disabled the anti-Portkey and anti-apparition wards on the building. They made their way to the door that supposedly housed Damien.

"Something's not right," Hermione whispered her hand moving to Harry's wrist in a vice like grip to stop him from turning the knob. She ran her wand over the door and whispered a long string of Latin, a group of runes appeared on the door placed in screwy positions.

"Rune puzzles… bugger it," Tonks whispered banging her head against her hands, "No wonder he doesn't have wards up these things are nearly impossible with the time frame we have."

"What are they?" Harry asked watching Hermione study them.

"You use your wand to move the runes into their order, but their placed so it's impossible to tell what they mean. Most runes are like six and nine, if you flip them over they mean something totally different you know?" Tonks answered, upon Harry's nod she continued, "Most rune puzzles guard the most mysterious of house, Malfoy manor has a really big one on the door to its basement. If you guess wrong then the runes implode killing anyone within a ten mile radius."

"Got it," Hermione whispered, before Tonks could stop her she used her wand to magic the runes and with baited breath pushed the last one into place with a wand nudge. The door opened with a click and she let out a relieved sigh ignoring Tonk's look of amazement.

"I told you not to… oh shit," the man stared at the assemblage of warriors; his intelligent mind immediately processed the assassin robes and warrior ones. He flipped a table and ran for a back door, Hermione apparated with a light crack in front of him.

"Miss me?" she asked before punching him hard in the face dropping him like a lead weight into the ocean.

"Feel better?" Tonks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A bit yah," she nodded nursing her fist with a sigh.

* * *

Hermione looked around the long room, the walls where wood paneled with large floor to ceiling windows taking up one of the walls. There where two large desks pushed together so they where facing one another with a bookshelf against the wall that covered the entire thing. On the other side of the room was a large fireplace with a comfortable red couch on a golden carpet that turned into wood by the study area. Seating in the room allowed about ten people there comfortably. On either side of the fireplace where two large oak doors that led to their rooms, each room was specific to the occupant.

Hermione's had a large King size bed with head and foot boards in a mahogany finish. The sheets on her bed where silk but looked patched together with different squares and rectangles in different shades of blue. There was a large dresser by a window and shelves for any personal belongings spread out around the room with an armoire for her clothing that needed to be hung. The carpet was also a sky blue that matched the middle square on the bedspread. A circular staircase led up to a separate study and a bathroom, her study had books that where more common to her tastes, mostly tombs of knowledge that many found unimportant.

Harry's room was basically the same except instead of a study on his second floor he had a miniature Quidditch field with players he could move around and books on strategies, their was a connecting door between the two lofts that allowed them to work together if they wanted or come into each other's room. Harry's color of choice was a deep blood red just a shade darker then the Gryffindor red that gave his room a more elegant feel to it and the styles of his furniture versus Hermione's simple yet modern tastes only highlighted that.

"Hey," Harry stepped through the portrait hole surprised to see her. She had finished her debrief an hour before while Harry had stayed later for extra training.

"Everything go ok?" she asked looking up from her seat on the great fluffy couch, she had a pillow clutched to her chest and had changed and showered.

"Yah, just had the usual questions, Lupin told me that we'll be going to The Burrow for the rest of the summer tomorrow, Mrs. Weasley's invited you."

"I knew a Weasley when I went to school, Arthur he was a few years ahead of us but there was this girl Molly who was absolutely in love with him. It was weird cuz Arthur was kind of the… well the so so Quidditch player, the so so student but I'll tell you Molly couldn't have loved him more even though he was completely oblivious," Hermione rolled her eyes laughingly.

"They got married, they have six kids," Harry smiled as her jaw dropped.

"Arthur got married, I thought he would end up breaking his wand to live as a muggle, he loved them so much lemme guess. Misuse of muggle artifacts?" she motioned to Harry and he took a seat leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Yup, head of the department," Harry nodded, "Dumbledore's questioning Harold now so hopefully we'll get answers, maybe get you home."

"We don't get me home," she smiled sadly her eyes glinting with unshed tears in the firelight.

"How do you know, that's not for sure yet," Harry protested moving closer to her.

"Yah it is, if I came home Remus and everyone would remember me. Dumbledore would have expected me to arrive that night and James and Lilly wouldn't be dead," she stood and paced in front of the fire taking deep breaths to compose herself.

"It's ok to cry, I did when I first found out," Harry said quietly looking at the spot she had just vacated.

"What's crying gonna do, if tears could make the world better nobody would laugh," she looked up her face almost fully composed, "I'll grieve when I've had my revenge."

"Is that what they would have wanted, do you think he would have wanted you to beat yourself up over it?"

"Nope," she smiled a bit looking at her hands, "But they would have expected me too."


	4. Chapter 4 Authors Note

**A/N PLEASE READ**

**Ok ladies and Germs, I know in the beginning this said it would be a HHR, but I've made some changes, brought in new characters… basically this story has gotten away from me to the point where I'm not even really typing it. Let me know if you like the idea and hell even if you have couple suggestions though I already have ideas in my head feel free to tell me, as I said I've gotten to the point where I cant tell where I'm going. That is why it's taken me so long to update this because I honestly was trying to get it back to something I recognized but alas I had no such luck. So I took the best I had and made some notes… well this is what happened. **

**I plan on updating in an hour two chapters so everyone can get a chance to read this… not that anyone's reading the story but hell it's the thought that counts lol!**

**TTFN **

**(Ta ta for now)**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's not safe Albus," Remus Lupin paced around the Headmaster's office speaking to the older man who watched him carefully as if seeing something beneath the man's angry words, "She's dangerous with this power… she could kill us all!"

"So could Harry," Dumbledore stared at Remus his eyes cold, "You stand here and speak of her power when I know very well what it is. Just like their forefathers I have great faith in Harry and Hermione to figure this out on their own."

"She's a killer Dumbledore, she's giving Harry the same sterling ideals she gave James and Sirius to make it alright for them to sleep at night, she's going to _kill_ him Albus," Remus slammed his fist down on the desk emphasizing his point.

"I will not have you soiling my reputation and my beliefs," Albus snapped standing straight and tall. In that moment Remus Lupin had an idea of why Dumbledore was feared, it seemed as though he pulled power from every inch of the room, and he could see the older man looking deep into his soul as if sensing something there that Remus himself could never find, "I trust her and him. If you believed in what we worked for, if you truly believed in the reuniting of the true three you would not stand there and question my judgment."

"I won't have you using him for your foolish games Albus, he's worth more then that," Remus countered finding strength in himself, a strength he didn't know he possessed until he was pushed to the test.

"My lineage aside they need to come into their powers if anything is to succeed, don't you see it Remus. The only way they managed it before us is through this… I cant tell you how much I wish that this was different," Albus slumped in his chair showing the old warrior tired of the blood and sickness that seemed to follow what had been simply dubbed "The Second War."

"I know Albus but that doesn't change the risks, we have to break them up together… you saw what Hermione almost did alone imagine what she and Harry coupled could do," Remus' eyes stared into Albus's with his worry and fear transmitted clear as day.

"I cant, Remus I'm sorry," he stood and in a whoosh of color vanished leaving Remus sitting alone in the large office.

Harry smirked at Hermione's look of awe on her first sighting of the Burrow. The house was wanting of money and repairs but from every crooked beam or broken window love and that indescribable feeling of _family_ leaked enveloping the two teenagers in its spell. Harry saw the large crooked house in a way he never imagined he would again, through new eyes. He took in the large crooked house seemingly held up by invisible stilts, he smiled as a gnome poked it's head up and glanced around carefully, seemingly finding that nobody could see it he came out of the hole and shook himself out with whatever dignity a small creature covered in mud with a worm circling around it's neck could manage. He walked forward and was instantly shot into the air over a large wall much to Harry's amusement. "Harry dear," Molly Weasley ran for the raven haired boy her apron flapping in the wind, she pulled Harry too her tightly then began patting him down as if checking for injuries not visible to the naked eye.

"I'm alright Mrs. Weasley I promise," Harry took her hands in his and put his arms around her reassuring her of his health. "This is Hermione" he pointed out the girl who smiled and inclined her head slightly.

"Good to see you again," she extended her hand that Molly shook cautiously.

"You'll be bunking with my daughter Ginerva and her friend Luna whose staying with us, please this way," she led them to the house her shoulders tenser then they had been before, Harry knew Hermione recognized this as she ran her hands over where the blades where imprinted on her forearms. Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it smiling; she nodded back and stepped into the house. Harry was immediately bombarded by the Weasley clan; Ginny hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek while the other boys greeted him with handshakes and claps on the back.

"Hermione, long time no see," Arthur Weasley entered the room holding a light switch in his hand; he placed it on the nearest coffee table and greeted the brown haired witch.

"You too… ok I have to admit this is rather strange," she smiled at Arthur, "I remember just three days ago helping you get away from Lucious when he wanted to hex that battery you found in Hogsmade, remember?"

"Of course, he wanted to make it so every time I touched it I'd start singing muggle show tunes, they questioned most of us about when we last saw you," Arthur smiled at the memory.

"How is old ferret face, being digested by maggots I hope," she smiled as Arthur pointed to a seat on the couch next to Harry.

"Wait, Malfoy Senior was called ferret face?" Fred or George nobody could really tell questioned smiling broadly.

"Yah, Alastor Moody turned him into a ferret right in front of this kid from his own house he was giving a hard time, Barty… Barty Crouch right?" she turned to Arthur questioningly, she however found nothing but anguish written all over his face. "What's wrong?"

She turned to Harry who rested a hand on her shoulder earring her a death glare from the youngest Weasley, "Barty Crouch is the reason we call Malfoy ferret face… he did the same thing and Ron wrote home about it…" Harry trailed off and looked at the stricken face of the eldest Weasley.

"I… I just thought he was doing the same thing again, I know he never did but all the stories about him being senile… if I had just thought about it more," Arthur's sad blue eyes met Harry's, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Harry said honestly, long conversations with Dumbledore and numerous visits to his pensive, as well as his training to be an assassin had taught him not to mourn mistakes but people lost, not to shy away from the past but to learn from it so mistakes where not repeated.

"On to a lighter topic," the eldest newly wed Weasley smiled at his brothers and sister, "Lets find out if the new girl can play Quidditch."

"No thanks, I actually have some reading to catch up on" Hermione smiled, Bill shrugged as she followed the Weasley group from the room, she retired to the front room where their trunks had been stored and returned with a large book. The book was about half the size of her when standing up and its thickness rivaled Harry's legs pressed together. She had to prop it up on her knees in order to read it and quite honestly it made for an amusing sight.

The game began with only eight players, Fred and George played as the one beater for each team and as they played no keepers Ron and Bill played chaser for Harry's team while Fleur (Bill's wife) teamed up with Charlie for the other spot. Ginny and Harry hovered together over the rest of the players as seekers. The day was perfect for Quidditch with the sun high in the sky yet not to the point of obscuring vision, the ground was hard making for a good kickoff, Harry did a couple flips just for joy of being in the air before a loud bang sounded releasing the balls. The single bludger took off into the air aiming directly for Charlie who avoided it easily and in an instant Fred was there beating it toward Bill who had made his grab for the quaffle.

Harry tore his attention from the goings on below him and moved his eyes to the skies in his search for the snitch. After three hours of play and no sign of the golden ball Harry was mentally as well as physically exhausted, finally a glint of gold sparked beside him, in an instant he was after the snitch with Ginny right beside him. For her last birthday his gift had been a firebolt equal in power to his broom, her speed against his natural agility made for an incredible pair up as far as Harry was concerned. He heard Hermione, who had abandoned her book about halfway through the game cheering him on loudly. He reached out with one hand feeling it close around the golden ball but the motion of the lunge set him off and he felt himself slip down the handle of his broom.

Harry would think back to that day and find what strange things he thought while falling, his first thought was the small gage he had attached to his broom that told him he was three hundred and seventy five feet in the air. The next was the drag from Ginny grabbing the back of his robes but her grip slipped due to his weight and speed. A blinding light caught his eye to the right and next thing he felt was the oddest sensation of flying... without a broom. He looked up and screamed seeing a large eagle eye staring at him, the animal had dug her talons into his arm and was slowing his decent, and he looked to his other side and found birds all around him. They where not enough to lift his weight but they managed to push him into a glide causing him to tumble onto the ground on the far side of the pitch.

As he watched the eight or so birds that had held him all took off going back to their business as if such occurrences happened every day. "Harry" Ginny launched herself into his arms kissing every inch of his face she could reach from her lower height. He detangled himself from her with some effort and sprinted toward the group of red heads circled on the ground. He pushed them aside and found Hermione crumpled on the ground with a line of blood coming from her nose, he felt for a pulse as Dumbledore had taught him and felt it there, faint but there.

"Help me lift her," he grabbed her under her arms while Ron took her feet, Harry felt his chest and ribs protest informing him he may have broken or bruised a few of them, thankfully his burden was not particularly heavy.

"Cant just have a normal game huh mate," Ron smirked telling Harry in his own way he was glad he was ok.

"Master, it has been seen by our spy, the girl called the birds too her," the death eater knelt before a throne made of darkness his eyes and facial features hidden beneath a white mask.

"What does your gift say to do now," Voldemort hissed looking to the throne next to his, upon it a heavily armored man sat his face hidden by a red hood, a large wickedly curved blade rested by his own throne made of fire.

"Their coming into their powers, this is a setback but not a large one. We have the Charmed Ones without them they can not defeat me and without my death they cannot defeat you, there is nothing to worry about partner," the voice was hoarse and deep invoking shivers up and down the death eaters spine.

"You better be right," Voldemort growled, with a flick of his wrist the unfortunate death eater fell to the ground dead.

"Do not speak to me as one of your underlings, this pact will succeed only if both of us will it so, we are partners in this venture not one answers to another," the shadow where the man's face would be turned to Voldemort, the snake like man inclined his head and a rush of fire signaled the other man's departure.

"I don't know, they must have a good reason for not telling us," Ginny stared at Hermione who lay on a camp bed in Ginny's room tossing and turning fitfully, Dumbledore had said all she needed was rest and he departed before any questions could be asked.

"Come on Gin, there's something going on here and we all know it," Ron shook his head leaning back on the two back legs of the chair he was sitting on.

"Ron's right, have you _ever_ seen anything like that?" Harry questioned the red headed girl who sighed in defeat.

"So what, what are we supposed to do none of us would have any idea where to start and find out what it is, plus Dumbledore said there's a mission for you three as soon as she wakes up so I'm not seeing what where supposed to do," Ginny shook her head her mane of red hair falling over her shoulder with the motion.

"Promising thought," Hermione's scratchy voice said from the bed, she smiled at Harry the dryness around her lips cracking a bit, "That was less then fun."

"Do you know what happened?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side, she looked into his eyes and her own gained a far away quality.

"I remember seeing you falling, then I heard all these voices in my head and they where yelling, telling me they could help. Then there was this bright light… that's it I'm sorry," she said her eyebrows furrowed, "Didn't Dumbledore tell you anything?"

"No, he just got this weird look in his eyes and said he'd be back with an urgent mission once you woke up, he should be here any second," Harry shrugged and handed Hermione a glass of water from the bedside table, she smiled and gulped it down before throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

"You should rest," Harry placed a hand at her elbow.

"Too late for that, if we've got a mission I need to be ready," she moved to her trunk and dug around pulling out a pair of jeans and a jumper, Ginny nodded to a changing screen that she disappeared behind.

"Harry, Ronald, Ginerva," Dumbledore came into the room just as Hermione finished changing; he nodded to her and waved his wand the mark of the phoenix shining on every door, window, and wall.

"What's our mission?" Harry took a seat on the bed while Hermione took his chair and mirrored Ron's position while running a comb through her hair.

"First you need to fill me in," Dumbledore began, "Tell me what you know of Wiccan Magic."

"Early text suggests that all wizards derived from the Wiccan magic, each Wiccan had powers, everything from cloning to teleportation though usually only one power per witch. They where created by good to combat evil in the form of the Source of All Evil, after a large group of witches screwed up and used their gifts for personal gain the magic was taken away. After a few hundred years witches and wizards found that with the help of a tool, AKA a wand or staff they could access their powers, Wand magic what we use is not nearly as powerful as Wiccan but it gets the job done," Hermione answered quickly.

"Remind me to award ten points to whatever house you're assigned when we get back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore nodded smiling, "There is one common discrepancy however. A few witches retained their Wiccan powers; they remained hidden until the early colonial times when the Salem Witch Trials and others like it thrust them back into the limelight. The good forces known as Elders decided to allow them to retain their powers. This conversation however focuses on one particular line starting from all calculations Melinda Warren. She prophesized born from her line four sisters, the only four witches with the power to defeat the Source, Voldemort has joined forces with the source which means that we need these girls," Dumbledore paused giving the information time to sink in.

"So what does that have to do with them?" Ginny inquired cocking her head to the side.

"Quite simple really, three of the sisters where attacked by Death Eaters and taken to be tortured in return for the location of their book, the Book of Shadows which they hid upon my warning that the Source may join with Voldemort. Your mission is to retrieve them, once you've found them allow them to help you there quite powerful," Dumbledore handed out folders to each of the group.

"There's only three here, what about the fourth?" Ron asked looking up at Dumbledore.

"I'll be getting the fourth on my own," Dumbledore answered and nodded back to the files.

_Name: Hallliwell, Phoebe_

_Age: 13_

_Height: 5 feet 1 inch_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Hair: Brown_

_Power: Premonitions_

_Special Information: Gift for martial arts formidable opponent in hand to hand combat adept at pick pocketing and picking locks, excellent stealth skills. _

_Name: Hallliwell, Piper_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5 feet 3 inches_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Hair: Brown_

_Power: Power to Freeze _

_Special Information: Whitelighter Wyatt, Leo and this Witch may have a relationship, she can be quick tempered when hard pressed, if she is killed or harmed in any way her freezing power wears off, high level demons are immune. _

_Name: Hallliwell, Paige_

_Age: 11_

_Height: 5 feet _

_Eyes: Brown_

_Hair: Black_

_Power: Orbing, Ability to call objects to her person. _

_Special Information: Youngest, capable in regards to her magic, can be emotional when in reference to sisters. _

"So how do we get to them?" Hermione asked looking up from quickly skimming the information.

"Their Whitelighter, Whitelighters where assigned to all witches who retained their powers to help them, guide them. Their people who died heroically, who where pure of heart and soul. They have a radar that keeps them in constant contact with their charges, unfortunately Leo can only take you close to where they are his powers are ineffective. Your mission is to save the sisters, and retrieve the book if it's been lost," Dumbledore stood and pulled open the bedroom door a bit keeping the protections in place, a young boy a bit younger then Harry and Hermione entered with a smile. He was handsome with blonde hair streaked with brown and hazel eyes that surveyed them cautiously.

"Leo Wyatt," he stuck out a hand that each of the group shook respectively, "I'm just going to orb you in then I can take them one at a time back here and heal any injuries."

"You can heal?" Hermione asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yah, only charges though… now Piper and Phoebe are being held separate from Prue so the Power of Three is out, what you need to worry about most is the guards, some will be demons which means your spells will have a limited effect on them so stealth is your best bet, I can become invisible so I'll be fine," Leo shrugged his body tight with worry, "I'm ready when you are."

"Couldn't be any less bright could you," Hermione complained as Leo orbed them forward, immediately he disappeared while the other three dived behind trees incase they where seen.

"Sorry, goes with the job," Leo whispered joining the group as they moved toward the large cave entrance, two guards in Death Eater outfitting stood their eyes pointing outward.

"Right," Harry whispered.

"Left," Ron said softly, both moved forward as Hermione stuck to the back with Leo watching the slow progression of the other two, while they engaged the door guards she moved forward and kicked open the door. Two men ran for her and she saw one fall with a bloody nose courtesy of Leo, a flick of her wrist decapitated the other, Harry and Ron in full outfitting joined her with a nod at her questioning glance their guards would not be waking up.

"Obliviate," Harry whispered at the guard on the ground, when the man awoke he would remember nothing.

"This way," Leo reappeared wearing the same grey pullover and white kakis from before, he led them through a maze of hallways not running into anyone before stopping outside a door. "Their cells through there I don't know how many guards though," he whispered pointing to the door.

Harry placed his hand out pulling off his glove and muttered a short incantation, two white lights and eight red ones appeared in the palm of his hand, and the red ones milled about restlessly while the two white ones remained huddled together.

"You know what they say in chess right?" Ron asked his smirk evident even behind the veil of his uniform, "When the odds are against you, change the odds." Harry smiled and whispered the plan to Leo and Hermione who nodded Hermione with newfound respect for the red headed boy and they took their positions.

"GUARD," Leo roared his voice the gravely angry one of the captain they had killed earlier, two men rushed from the room cut down quickly under Hermione and Harry's swords.

"GUARD," Leo yelled again just as angry, he knew this was probably the last one they had and hoped they could take whoever remained, two exited again leaving the room count to four, Ron rushed in blade drawn as Harry and Hermione took down the two who had exited. When they entered the room Ron had dispatched one and was locked hilt to hilt with the other, Leo moved swiftly to the large rock indent with bars in front of it housing Phoebe and Paige while Harry and Hermione engaged the other two.

"Come on," Harry was the first to finish and joined Leo at the gate as he tried the ring of keys he found on the side wall.

"Thank God, look you guys have to get Piper," one of the two taller in height so possibly Phoebe said her knuckles white from her death grip on the bars. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt supporting the idea that they where taken from bed.

"They hold her in the room at the end of the hall, if she's not there go through that door, take a left and go into the first door on the right that's where she'll be," Paige smiled and hugged Leo tightly as he undid the lock both where ragged and worse for the wear with a few bruises on their arms and faces.

"Leo, you take them back and heal them then meet us where we orbed in, hopefully we'll manage… Ron go with them to stay with whoever stays behind remember he can only orb one at a time" Harry said quickly, Ron nodded and placed Phoebe's arm behind his neck helping her walk with the slight limp she had, Harry turned to face Hermione who nodded and they moved forward again.

They had come to the point where tool marks suggested the cave had been dug out not made naturally, the walls became dirt and clay and large metal doors had been worked in. they went through the door indicated by Paige slowly casting a silencing spell on the hinges to ensure that nothing would alert the guards. They found the two men in the room sleeping and the cell door open, Harry gave a shrug and turned to the other door. They followed the path Paige had suggested and Harry's handy little spell told them three guards where in the room with the little white Piper-dot in the middle. Harry pointed to himself then held up one finger and pointed it to the right signaling he would take the one guard on the right then go to Piper. Hermione nodded and prepared to go left both her blades at the ready. Hermione pushed in and took one out with a sword to the back upon entrance; Harry took his out just as easily and looked up. Piper, or what must be Piper was suspended from the ceiling, her pajamas had been ripped along her back and the backs of her legs allowing blood to clot from whip marks. Her face was swollen and bloody and her eyes where closed, from what Harry could tell she had passed out long before they finished beating her. Resisting the urge to throw up he moved so when he cut the chains she would fall down his shoulders Hermione's blade moved and cut through the chains and Harry spotted the other dead guard.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested after checking the girl's pulse.

"Not so fast," a man appeared in the center of the room with a large shadow behind him. "I don't like having my toys taken away" he waved his hand and a blade appeared along with another exact duplicate of him, Harry stared at the shadow and a strangled voice spoke in his ear.

"Put me down," Piper croaked as the second swordsman advanced toward them, Harry looked at Hermione but found her otherwise engaged he placed her against a wall and watched the shadow come closer to them while he ducked a downswing from the man.

"I am light," Piper choked out, "I am one too strong to fight, return to dark where shadows dwell," she began coughing as the shadow wrapped tentacles around her neck, "You can not have this Hallliwell, go away leave my sight, and take with you this endless night," white balls of light circled shredding the shadow that gave an inhuman shriek, Piper collapsed on the ground her energy spent. Harry stared at the place it had been until the other man's blade cutting into his arm alerted him to its presence. Sheer instinct brought Harry's sword up to block the downward chop of the other man's blade a strike meant to cleave him down the middle. Harry spun his sword a blur of silver into the Crescent Moon strike, his first shot was blocked and he immediately moved into the second move that got him a piece of the man.

While he backed up to recuperate Harry chanced a glance at Hermione seeing her block the man's blade with her two swords above her head Harry turned back and began going onto the offensive, as Moody had taught him you never win in swordplay by being on the defensive and he put the theory to good use. Harry made a lunge for the man but found him completely frozen, Hermione's stilled as well and she looked at him surprised.

"Wasn't me," Harry shrugged keeping his naked sword in hand to be safe.

"I'd really like to go," Piper croaked from behind them trying to use the wall to prop herself up, Harry immediately moved to her and Hermione took her other side. The walk out of the building was slow and painful for one, only four guards where encountered and Harry made quick work of one, Piper knocked two out, and Hermione finished off the final one.

"Oh my god," Leo gave a strangled cry, he grabbed Piper before she collapsed and disappeared instantly, Harry and Hermione apparated away arriving seconds before Leo in the kitchen of the Burrow. Leo placed Piper on the table gently ignoring Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's identical gasps. He placed his hands above her chest and stomach allowing the golden glow of his healing magic to work its charms. Harry looked to the doorway to find Phoebe and Paige standing with their hands clasped freshly showered.

"You dears shouldn't be here it's-," Molly moved forward but Piper lifted her hands in a moment of lucidity and the matronly woman froze in place, the duo moved forward each taking one of their sister's hands in theirs as her wounds slowly disappeared.

"She'll stay frozen right," Phoebe whispered taking Paige's hand in hers and bringing it to her cheek.

"If she knows what's good for her she'll stay frozen," Paige replied glaring slightly at the motherly woman, Ginny started forward presumably to tell Paige off but Hermione's restraining hand on her shoulder stopped her. Harry was surprised to see the changes in Piper, her once swollen face turned into one with delicate features yet a strong jaw that proved stubbornness. Her wounds healed she retained a healthy glow that didn't reflect Leo's magic. She pulled in a gasp of air and sat up straight shock coating her features.

"Hi," Paige ran her fingers through her sisters tangled hair and Piper smiled taking the younger girl's hand in hers.

"Good to see you're both alright, I've sent Ronald ahead to get a few potions from the nurse at Hogwarts to heal you both," Dumbledore nodded to Harry and Hermione, Piper stepped from the table and reached out shaking both their hands.

"I owe you one," she smiled broadly, "Wanna help me find a demon?"

"What demon, I didn't see any?" Phoebe inquired her eyebrows furrowed.

"Something split itself in two to fight them and brought the Woogyman back," Piper placed her hand on her ankle after pulling her sweatpants up.

"Glad I wasn't there," Phoebe placed her hand atop Piper's and Paige copied both of them.

"What I hid is mine to find, bring back what was hid and waste no time," the three chanted together, Harry opened his eyes wide when a large book appeared against their hands.

"It was why I was beaten the worst," Piper commented opening the large tomb.

"Yah they could sense it somewhere on her, she said she'd kill herself and the book along with her if either of us where killed and they didn't call the bluff," Phoebe looked at the pages Piper flipped through.

"Here, does he look right?" Paige tapped a page and beckoned Hermione and Harry over, the drawing was a rough sketch of the man they had faced and they said so.

"The Demon Gregorios, he's a witch killer doesn't discriminate between Wiccan and Wand either," Prue read aloud, "It's a simple potion vanquish the hard part is making sure he hasn't cloned himself, apparently unless he's whole whatever clone he's made will live on."

"Is there a spell to bring them together?" Phoebe asked turning the book to face her.

"Nope, nothing guess it's up to you then," Paige commented leaning up against the table, Leo sat on the counter watching them work, Piper grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill copying the potion ingredients in her precise hand.

"Good to have it ready just incase," she commented with a shrug.

"Not safe," Molly looked around surprised to find the girl's no longer in front of her; she whipped around and spotted them.

"Piper froze ya," Paige smiled her face full of pride, Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth and at Paige's nod closed it again. The other two simply rolled their eyes at Paige who stuck her toung out at them.

"She seems pretty ok with everything huh?" Ron whispered to Harry, the raven haired boy however shook his head.

"Are you kidding, she's obviously just hiding her feelings to help her sisters feel ok about seeing her like she was," he whispered back to Ron cocking his head to the side, "I thought it was obvious."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked looking at the smiling and laughing Paige, "She looks anything but sad… hang on," she looked at Harry then at her own hands before rushing off in the direction of the library.

"Mental that one," Ron shook his head sadly and presented his mother with a small satchel containing dreamless sleep potions for the girls and others for Harry's injuries.


	6. Chapter 6

_The large tree in the center of the square in the center of the woods housed a young woman, this woman was unmoving. The girl sat silently her legs crossed and hands on her knees. Aside from her stiff posture and unmoving muscles the only difference between her and other mediators was that she was about five feet off the ground. She was a pretty girl but not in the striking way you would see on models and such, she had a subtle beauty that washed over a person like an expensive perfume. High cheekbones and soft curly black hair that fell past her shoulders, the movement of her full pink lips was the only motion in the entire room as she repeated the incantation that kept her levitating. _

"_So Mote it be" she spoke clearly her eyes opening revealing a startlingly sea green color that had raised many a suspicion everywhere she went. She stood dusting off her jeans and straightening her hair before grabbing the worn yet comfortable green robe from the bed post. She flicked her wrist and the curtains opened letting in the daylight flooding the room with it. Her heeled boots clicked on her way down the stairs to the door, she stood for a moment after placing her robe over her thin yet strong shoulders. A loud somewhat annoying knock woke her from her trance._

"_Hello" a man with a long silver beard and a pair of half moon spectacles stared at her curiously._

"_Come in please Professor Dumbledore" she admitted the man with a coy smile at his look of surprise._

"_Right, so you've mastered your abilities I would assume" he stepped in shaking off his surprise._

"_It would seem that way… though I do recall informing you that unless you had what I required you where not to return" she led him to the sitting room decorated with pink flowers by her people. _

"_And I have returned" he took a seat on one of the couches comfortably. _

"_You can give me a witch, well then I do believe I'd like an ally here" she moved her hand to encompass her surroundings, "A simple memory charm is easy for my people."_

"_Don't forget your part of the bargain Anwen, your people support mine in the war" Dumbledore's gaze was hard and unfeeling._

"_I have no doubt that you will find them competent, they however will remain unseen, and all missions will be passed through me and executed at my discretion. I won't have them put in unfair danger because you believe them inferior" she countered leaning back with a regal appearance about her, "I will perform the incantation to give this witch the powers of my people and raise her as my heir she will be given her choice on her seventieth birthday" the color of the woman's eyes then turned ominous "If you betray me wizard you will never feel my sword as it cuts through your body."_

"_Noted Anwen, I have simply two requests. She retains her name Prudence anoint her with whatever nickname you wish but be sure she always answers to that, I also require that you develop her natural powers as well" Dumbledore spoke calmly._

"_Of course, will you check up on her?" the woman questioned, Dumbledore gave her a look that she would have interpreted as a 'No shit' expression on a less powerful man, on him she simply took it as a yes. Dumbledore moved and knelt before her placing his hands in hers. _

"_I Anwen of the Burning Fire tribe do swear on my crown and life to be loyal to the pact with Albus Dumbledore and raise the witch under his requirements and my own" she spoke clearly and a sea green light enveloped her blinding Dumbledore momentarily. _

"_And I Albus Dumbledore swear on my life and wand to not use the tribe of Burning Fire or any others that choose to ally with it now and forever for my own purposes but for those in the defeat of Lord Voldemort" a white light his own magic surrounded hers mixing at their hands. _

"_So mote it be" the both chanted at the same time and the connection broke, Dumbledore left the house for a moment returning with a squalling infant. A shock of black hair decorated her head and her eyes where closed in frustration, the small woman nodded and bowed lightly to Dumbledore as he left leaving the girl with a small kiss on the forehead.

* * *

_

Albus Dumbledore, seventeen years older and just as wise pulled himself out of the pensive landing in his office. He stroked his beard thoughtfully then moved to the fire, "Burning Fire Tribe" he spoke clearly as the fire as the floo took effect.

"Nice, excellent Branwen now to the left" a female voice rather familiar greeted him; he entered the side room of the large center home to encounter two women. The one called Branwen lived up to her name the direct meaning was 'Beautiful Raven' with her long dark locks and sharp beautiful face.

"Dumbledore" the other woman Anwen spoke clearly disappointed with his arrival.

"Thrilling to see you too, Prudence" Dumbledore gave the appropriate bow to a Princess of a tribe, his hands on his calves bowing low. Prue however jumped up and circled the table reheating her sword and crashing into him giving him a great hug.

"Must you call me Prudence, you know I prefer Prue" she smiled pulling away.

"Why have such a beautiful name if it will not be used" he smiled at the girl who grinned back, "If you don't mind I'd like to speak to Anwen alone."

"Why would I mind, good day highness" she bowed to Anwen with a wink and rushed off.

"Her eyes have changed" Dumbledore took the same seat he had seventeen years previous.

"She's mastered her magic and like the custom shows her eyes match the color, I've never seen purple magic before however, the ceremony is tonight if you'd like to attend" Anwen replied taking her own seat.

"She needs to return, we need her for the war" Dumbledore said bluntly.

"And if she dies?" Anwen challenged, "The agreement was so I would have an heir who would be able to bring my kind and yours together again, an heir to the Elvin throne who is both a master of Elvin magic and a witch will benefit us all."

"I'm not denying that, her magic plus the magic of the Potter boy together is unstoppable" Dumbledore turned away, "I don't want to do this any more then you but it's necessary."

"She'll be ridiculed if I send her there, she'll be forced to wear the robes of her station, your crest, and her own family crest she'll be different" Anwen stared at Dumbledore her purple eyes showing her frustration.

"I know your pain Anwen but I've got the power now with the four sisters we'll be unstoppable as a force for good. I will do everything in my power to insure her safe return to your family and throne" Dumbledore sat back in his chair.

"When?" Anwen felt the power of the magic she and Dumbledore invoked telling her she had no choice in the matter.

"The train leaves next week if you agree the Weasley family and a few other close friends will remain as your guests until then, I'm also instructing the Weasley family to pick up an extra set of books and withdraw the money for that and all other things she'll need from my account" Dumbledore took the woman's hands in his, "I trust you Anwen to trust in me and what I can do."

"You have my trust Dumbledore, don't abuse it, I'll set up rooms" she reached up and kissed each of his cheeks then his forehead before backing up and leaving the room presumably to speak to the girl.

Anwen moved with an ethereal grace born of her royal heritage and the fact that she was an elf. She spotted the young girl she had learned to think of as her daughter despite the fact that she knew she was not with a longbow strung in her hand. The young princesses' skill with the bow was unsurpassed, she fired off three shots rapidly not even stopping to aim and Anwen smiled seeing the arrows grouped nicely in the center of the target.

"I'll take your bow to mean you heard what was said" she leaned against a fence post taking a moment to admire the young woman. She wore the breeches and loose shirt that elves resorted too often, hers in a light purple to match the magic and eyes she possessed.

Anwen's powers allowed her to see the magic rolling off her, ironically her magic was as violet as her eyes had turned while Anwen's was a royal blue color. With the sun setting behind her lighting up her hair she knew why this girl was the most sought after prize in the entire kingdom.

"Good guess" her eyes did not leave the target as she adjusted her arm guard without thinking before drawing the bow that was almost taller then she was. Anwen grabbed the cloak on the fence post and moved toward the girl swirling the purple garment over her daughter's shoulders like a cape.

"I told you there was a time when you would be called to join your kind, did you believe me to be lying?" she inquired guiding her daughter back to the fence where the girl uncoiled her bow string and placed it in her belt pouch then placed the arrows head first in the ground.

"Not so much as wishing it" the girl smiled sadly, "All my life I've been Branwen; I don't know who Prudence is I never have."

"This gives you leave to find out my love" Anwen's hand stroked the girl's hair, "This gives you chance to learn of a new part of yourself… a part that will help you rule when the Gods have determined me no longer fit." Once Branwen joined with the Elvin magic fully she would be immortal just as they where, the procedure was delicate and only one witch in a thousand years was capable. To date no mortal had succeeded, to an elf ten years meant a hundred, usually when they reached the mortal age of thirty five they stopped aging despite the hazards that could cause.

"You, not fit to rule… that's like saying a rose is unfit to bloom" Branwen chuckled at her daughters sense of humor slipping from the fence, "They'll be here shortly I assume?"

"Yes as to your ritual I suggest you bathe and dress, I'll get them appropriate robes as no servant as you know will serve while you take your oath and power" Anwen ruffled the teenagers hair affectionately and kissed her forehead, "Be well my daughter."

"And you my queen" Branwen bowed low and moved off, despite the girl's princess status within the tribe she was still forced to refer to Anwen as her Queen and bow to her at appropriate times until she was initiated into the tribe.

* * *

Anwen surveyed the chosen manservant's to wait on the guests along with her own private bodyguard Lleulu and one female servant to take care of the two unmarried women in the group. All where dressed in their place uniforms, a blue shirt and tunic with a harder blue outline along with the symbol of the queen on the back, shiny black boots and soft yet durable blue breeches finished the outfits. Anwen herself showed her royal glory well in a long flowing green gown that matched her eyes beautifully with the silver crown with leaves and flowers inlaid in the design. A whoosh of color announced a Portkey's arrival and her eyes took in the group. 

Albus stood aside allowing her a good look at the group behind him, all where strong though different in physical appearance enough to tell her they where their own people. The only two without red hair had chosen to stay close with a tall red headed boy by them, a firey haired girl with an aura that worried Anwen stood by the dark haired boy though he paid her no mind. To their lefts where another red head and a Veela beside him clutching his arm wary of the group assembled. Behind them where still two more red heads she assumed to be the parents of the others due to their wrinkles, Anwen though of them fondly. She would not experience wrinkles or other things older women went through until a week before her eventual death, exactly seven days from her hair turning white her daughter would be crowned with her in attendance.

"Your Majesty" Dumbledore bowed low dripping with formality that caused the woman to do her very best to hide a laugh.

"Headmaster, welcome to the Burning Fire palace," she swept her arms wide, the area was impressive, they where literally inside a tree. The tree was about the size of three football fields and was over twenty five stories high, in smaller trees in the area the rest of the tribe lived. This forest called the Elvin Forest was not on any map wizard or otherwise, after the Elvin persecutions they had gone into hiding only due to Anwen's allowing it was the Portkey not redirected to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

"May I present Masters Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, and Potter," the red headed boys and men stepped forward along with the boy with the darker hair and bowed low. "Along with Mistresses Weasley, Weasley, Granger, and the Charmed Ones," the women in the group bowed as well only a brunette called Granger doing it correctly.

"I welcome you all and may the Gods bless you," she smiled waving forward the servants. "The women will show the ladies to your rooms and the men the same for the boys, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I would be honored to escort you myself," she inclined her head slightly.

"That would be lovely," the woman smiled a motherly smile that grew an instant camaraderie between the pair.

"I had hoped to meet your daughter, the witch," Arthur commented as she led them up a few flights of stairs.

"She is preparing for her ritual; you will find ceremonial robes in your rooms as you are all welcomed to join. You can say if you wish but be aware that no servant will enter and help you with anything as none will choose to remain on the night of any joining, especially when it's the heir to the kingdom," Anwen smiled and opened a large wooden door a floor up from where the children slept.

"Of course we'll go, and is there any way for me to send a message to my children telling them that it would behoove them to do the same," Anwen had to give the Weasley's credit they knew how to behave properly.

"If I am correct Mistress Granger has taken care of that for you, your personal servant will be up to assist you in a few moments," she pulled the door shut and rubbed her temples tiredly.

"It is a bit frightening isn't it," Lleulu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Anwen smacked her hand against her forehead.

"I forgot to get a bodyguard for Branwen… blast it whomever it is has to go to school with her and I haven't even tested anyone," as the queen it was her responsibility to assign a bodyguard to the younger girl that would be with her throughout her life as Lleulu had been through her own.

"I thought you might, I picked Gerallt, I know it's a bit unconventional them being of different sexes and all but it seemed appropriate as he's the only one with enough magic himself to survive in the school," the woman smiled placing a hand on the queen's shoulders. She was unmarried never having found a male that fit her fancy though her long blonde hair and large eyes the color of bark had gotten her many offers. Before her service for Anwen she had found many she would kill for, her brother, her tribe, herself but Anwen was the only person she had ever encountered in her life for whom she would willingly die.

"I don't know how to thank you," Anwen rested her own hand over the woman's.

"No need it's all in a days work," Lleulu smiled and stood back taking her rightful position at Anwen's left.

* * *

Prue sat silently in the small barn that housed only the royal family's horses, her own golden mare called Moonlight after the mythical female knight's horse from ages before her own time studying her hands. All her life she had been raised as Branwen, she was only called Prudence when her mother was angry with her and due to her mysgivious tendencies caused her to become aware that she preferred Prue. The golden horse nickered softly and lipped her white dress in hopes of comforting her. She gave a small chuckle and handed the animal a sugar cube before straightening her dress. It was the same white silk that every other woman wore for her anointment there where a set of breeches and a tunic prepared for the next male. The golden belt at her waist was the only symbol of her station the end falling down to her knee as many before her had been… bigger. 

"Are you prepared to be inducted as a member of the Burning Fire tribe," a voice boomed out, she let out a sigh _just in time_ she thought with a quick prayer of thanks to the Green Lady. (A/N)

"I am," she spoke back just as clearly, she moved forward down the path between the elves who watched her solemnly. She saw no familiarity or welcome in these eyes, any friendly feelings where pushed aside as tonight she was to be judged before them and the other tribe members.

"Are you prepared to take your place, as a hunter, a friend, and a comrade to those who surround you," the voice called again.

"I am," she said again having reached the stage.

"Do you join us of your own free will, with no deal or bargain contingent on your entrance into this sacred order," the voice called again this time almost painful in its intensity, only pure will stopped her from clapping her hands to her ears.

"I am," she shouted again.

"Then step forward," a step appeared bathed in a light yellow glow, the magic of the Tribe God Guto.

"I step forward in the name of my Tribe, I stand here in the name of my Family, I continue forward in the name of Myself," she shouted the ancient words of the ritual, the pain was incredible. It felt as though her very insides where being sucked out of her and burned, stabbed, stepped on, smashed, and anything else that could possibly be done to cause pain and all this was happening while she could still feel it.

"Are you pure of heart and soul?" the voice questioned, white spots flooded her vision yet she pushed on.

"I am as pure… as the Lady made… me," she forced out, it was a known fact that not many where as pure as the Lady made them in this day and age but the ritual could not be ignored and the words had been changed from body to soul. By this point she could tell she had traversed the length of the stage, her eyes caught those of a young raven haired boy in the audience. His face was a mask of terror upon seeing her, she tried to smile reassuringly sure this was some mirage but the look in the emerald orbs tore her heart out for all it's pain.

"Do you swear to uphold the laws and customs of your tribe and to forge peace with those who attempt to break from us," she looked up confused to hear the voice of her mother, the ceremony to induct her as the princess was supposed to take place when her mother thought her ready.

"I swear on my life and crown," she spoke automatically as the pain all but disappeared leaving her on her knees out of breath. An unfamiliar magic, a deep orange filled the space between the two women.

"Do you promise to serve the Green Lady to the best of your ability to the end of your days" the quaver in her mother's voice told Branwen this was not part of either ritual.

"The Lady is my salvation, she will guide me through my days and I will serve honorably all of hers," she spoke back, the cloud got thicker and enveloped the boy she had seen before, a woman wearing a simple green dress carrying a basket appeared wielding the power. The boy was lifted and deposited less then gracefully beside her on his knees as well though from the painful crack it was not a light fall.

"I ask of you one thing," the voice boomed torturing her already sensitive eardrums though it seemed to resonate inside her head.

"You need but command me" she bowed low, she felt the fingers of the woman before she saw them, the surprisingly warm fingers of the Goddess of the tribes lifted her eyes to meet hers.

"You are a special girl my dear, you have been given a path to walk that I would wish on not even my worst enemy. Your future is bright yet riddled with darkness, there are those who will try to threaten your station and I give you this advice. At the school you will retire too your status will mean nothing, at this point your eyes can not be fixed but hide your heritage, work with your sisters and learn their craft but let only a select few know of your ties to the world around you. The boy beside you I have anointed with you, he will be your responsibility, teach him the ways of our people and teach him control of his magic, it is something he will need in the coming battle," the woman turned to the boy beside her who looked like he had been beaten to a bloody pulp just without the blood and bruises a look she knew she shared.

"You boy," she pointed to him her gaze still soft though her voice cold, "You fight your emotions don't. You believe that those who love you can not love you enough to fight for you; your life will be fraught with loneliness if you continue on this path. You have a relationship developing that I have never seen in its closeness without any kind of romance with Miss. Granger; you have the most loyal friend a person could ask for in Mr. Weasley. And unfortunately you have a hidden enemy in Mrs. Weasley, true love will find you but it waits for you to recognize it before it finds you. Listen to Branwen she will be your salvation," with that the woman was gone, a brunette, two flashing swords, and some wands where the last thing Branwen saw before she fell unconsous.

Harry stared at the girl on the ground, she looked just as beat up as he felt, what he had experienced while being held up by the woman in green… well he would take a hundred crucio's to never feel that again in a heartbeat.

"You alright?" Hermione asked, the set of her face told him she had not heard a word the woman had said to him, he nodded and she looked down at the girl checking for a pulse.

"She's alive," Harry said absently still mulling through everything that was going on.

"Your right," Hermione agreed though seeming unsurprised by Harry's knowledge.

"Both rituals at once obviously tired her, Gerallt!" the queen called, a handsome broad shouldered man arrived with a low bow, "You'll take her to her rooms?"

"As you wish majesty," he bowed again and then with obvious tenderness lifted the princess into his arms the crowd of elves splitting like the red sea for his passage.

"Fear not, the princess will be revived and the feast will begin," Anwen called over the assembled group, this seemed to appease them for they began talking amongst themselves, "It would appear then that you have joined our tribe as well Mr. Potter."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side, Anwen took his arm and lifted his sleeve, a raised scar showed a short line with a sidewise V at the top of it, a half circle pointing down rested below that with two lines coming out of the bottom like legs.

"Symbol for the burning fire tribe," Anwen commented weariness evident in her tone and posture.

"Harry, this means you're immortal unless killed in battle," Hermione ran her fingers over the raised image.

"If you don't want it you can rescind your bond and become mortal again," Anwen said before Harry could ask the question she answered, "We don't force those who don't want too to remain with our tribe."

"I think I'll stick with it for now, it could come as an advantage," Harry commented feeling the raised skin himself.

"I assure you it will, as the Green Lady said Bran… Prudence would teach you I can not inform you of the benefits, I would suggest you ask her when she awakens," Anwen turned and a woman Harry had noticed, pretty yet not holding a candle to the queen jumped to her side as she gestured for the group to follow her toward the gathered elves for the feast.

_Next Time on: Not of this time_

_Prudence is brought back to consousness and Harry learns the true meaning of what he has accepted, and Hermione just might make a lurrrrve connection._

(A/N) When I was writing this I had no idea who I was going to use as God's, while I was thinking about it I picked up Tamora Pierce's book Realm of the Gods and the Green Lady was Diane's mother just a fun fact.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N i'm sorry this chappy seems so jumpy but there was alot i had to add into it and guess what YAY!! i finaly updated YAY!!!)**

Branwen's violet eyes rushed open, the light from a familiar chandelier in her room forced them closed again, and she sat up with a groan her entire body protesting. "Here," a male voice said handing her a small cup of water, she sipped it slowly the cool liquid feeling good against her scratchy throaght.

"What… what happened?" she asked her voice hoarse.

"You passed out my lady, I was instructed to bring you here until you awoke," the voice said again, Prue looked up.

"My lady, come on Gerallt since when do you call me that?" she asked her eyes meeting the dark grey eyes of one of her best friends.

"I'm your chosen protector," he said simply holding a hand to help her groaning body from the bed. Many said that two people, male and female could not be close friends but Gerallt and Branwen had proven that wrong. They where the same age and grew up together as Gerallt's mother was the Queen's personal maid, Anwen had taken an instant liking to the young boy and brought him up much as she had her own daughter. Her own influence had prompted him to join the Academy of Protectors when he came of age. The academy was where young promising students went to become the guardians for the royal family, students began when they turned ten and worked hard at strength training, endurance, and weapons over fifty Elvin children entered every year, on average two graduated.

"Gerallt, where friends… can't that forgo titles it did before," she looked at him pleadingly and despite his training he found himself nodding.

"I suppose we'll have too as I'm going to Hogwarts with you, they've decided to call me Garry, Garry Smith," he smiled sitting beside her on the bed, "Now" he ran a finger through her hair, "I know it's a tough thing to go through but you have to change there expecting you."

Gerallt left the room and his princess to her own devices; from personal experience he knew this could be dangerous. Lurking behind her responsible façade was a trickster; he could recall with perfect clarity when she had used her Telekinesis to drop the breeches of a burley elf who decided he could get close to her through force, his… less then impressive appearance forced him to leave the village later due to embarrassment. As a green blooded Elvin son he could very easily appreciate his friends… attributes but they had together realized that nothing could ever come of it, Branwen had joked that they 'Liked each other too much to date'.

"Time to face the firing squad," she smoothed her light purple dress and double checked her pony tail while they made there way down the hall.

* * *

Hermione's quiet and shy nature quickly found her shoved to the side of the crowd when the princess returned. Hermione watched carefully for any signs of hostility when she pulled Harry aside to speak to him about training.

"It would appear we both watch the same thing," a soft male voice spoke beside her, with barely a warning her wand was on its way toward her face, he deflected it easily knocking it to the left. A flick of her wrist discharged her blade that crashed against his a clang in the stillness of the night. They both spun away and circled one another, Hermione found herself pushed onto the defensive by the strong chopping strokes of the stronger man. His height and bulk told her that her incredible endurance and quick reflexes would be her only saving grace. With a quick spin that he wasn't anticipating she released her other blade desperate for any other advantage, she moved in instead of his brute force her quick and tireless strikes soon had his chest heaving as hers was. She saw and opening and knowing it would leave her vulnerable she moved in anyway. She felt the cold press of steel against her throaght the same second her blade touched his.

"Good show," she pulled back finally recognizing him as the personal bodyguard who had carried off Prue when she fell after the ceremony.

"And you, I rarely find one who can match me and it is quite enjoyable to spar on the occasions when I do," he bowed lightly returning his long yet slim sword to its sheath.

"Do you have a name?" Hermione questioned sparing a glance to the pair off to the side who where still deep in conversation.

"Gerallt, though Garry would be more appropriate I assume," at her questioning glance he realized his spiteful tone, "The name I'm to use at Hogwarts."

"You sound less then trilled to be going," she commented leaning against a knotted tree the position affording her a view of the pair who seemed to be arguing now and her companion.

"More like apprehensive, I've never left the village and had yet to decide if I wanted to when I was assigned. Every Elvin child has the opportunity to experience life as a mortal, more commonly a non magical one, which is how the myths got started about us. As a servant to the Royal Family it would have more repercussions if I where to leave possibly another reason why I was chosen for this assignment."

"You're still considered a child?"

"You forget, mortal years mean very little to us, Anwen holds five century's where as I have barely two decades, I am three years older then Branwen but that means nothing, a year for us is like a week to you as strange as it may seem."

"Not strange just… new," Hermione answered honestly, she could sense some anger in his voice at the reference to being a child and the classification of years, his speech and demeanor where that of an older man though she could sense in him a spark of rebellion.

"New, does that mean good or bad?" he questioned for some reason needing to find some sort of… knowledge of this girl, a feeling he liked but had yet to give an actual name too.

"I'll let you know when I find out," she patted his hand and moved off to follow Harry who had broken from Prue obviously in anger. Gerallt moved slowly toward Branwen who was looking at the large oak in the clearing like she wished to set it ablaze. Firsthand experience with his friend's power told him under no uncertain terms that she easily could, his hand on her shoulder revealed her eyes glowing completely purple a new experience that forced him back a step.

"I'm sorry," she closed her eyes and when she opened them again the white and black of her eyes had returned.

"Wanna tell me what that was?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Just testing my limits, Dumbledore says with my combination of Wiccan magic and ours I could be more powerful then there expecting," a jerk of her head told the observant man she meant her sisters who stood in a small circle obviously not letting anyone else in.

"Have you talked to them?" he asked cocking his head to the side, she turned from him and he jerked his head in order to retain eye contact.

"Why, it's pretty obvious they don't want to talk to me," she gestured toward them, he reached up and placed a calming hand on her shoulder pushing a wayward lock of raven hair behind her ear affectionately.

"So force them to, send them a formal invitation to go riding tomorrow, invite that Potter fellow, you two seemed quite close," he raised an eyebrow again what some considered his trademark motion.

"The first I'll do the second… lets simply say I'm less then inclined," she tossed her head and walked to a servant speaking quickly and softly to him. He nodded once, bowed, then went to the circle of girls and spoke to them, Gerallt gave a sigh before running to catch up with the princess who had begun the meet and greet cycle of the anointment.

* * *

Harry fell onto his bed with his arm flung over his eyes in frustration. He had fought with Prue about his training and he was impressed by her quick answers, it had been a while since he had been challenged like that.

"Thinking deep thoughts?" Hermione's voice questioned from the door, he lifted his arm for a second to see her leaning against the side of the open doorjamb before flopping back down onto the bed.

"Ugh," was his only response; she chuckled lightly and came over to the bed sitting cross-legged on the far side.

"Not too sure what that means sorry."

"It means I despise royalty, always right about everything so smart," he rolled his eyes even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"She is pretty smart Harry," she smacked the inside of his leg hard, "Budge up." He glowered at her but did as requested, she lay next to him with her hands supporting the back of her head, and she flicked her wand at the door and closed it. "Know any newly invented silencing spells?" Harry flicked his wand at the door and his favorite mix silencing and locking charm quickly took effect. "I was talking to Gerallt her bodyguard and she's really quite accomplished, archery, horseback riding… she's a real ally."

"I know that's what the Green Lady said but I'm just not convinced that she's not pompous, she said I have a friend in you and an enemy in Ginny which I don't even want to _try_ to figure out right now."

"Relax Harry; all you're doing is working yourself into a tizzy. At the very least you should try to be friends with her," Hermione leaned up against the footboard while Harry propped himself up on the headboard tossing Hermione a pillow knowing how the intricate carvings could hurt one's back.

"Did you just say tizzy?" Harry questioned smirking lightly.

"Shut up," she grinned, "Time difference comes through."

"You really said tizzy," Harry doubled over in laughter he was cut out of it by a pillow hitting him in the head, he looked up to see Hermione whistling and looking anywhere but him the conspicuous absence of a pillow spurring him into action.

* * *

"Ladies," Prue stood at the door to her sister's room her purple eyes darker with the preparation to release her magic at any moment. The three girls stopped getting ready for bed and turned to her slightly surprised to see her.

"I know the timing is odd but I would like to extend an invitation to go riding through our forests, perhaps a picnic?" she questioned her hands behind her back while Gerallt laughed at her formal tone.

"When?" the youngest, Paige if she remembered correctly.

"The middle bell… I do believe that would be ten o'clock your time," she looked over to Gerallt who nodded.

"Alright," Piper nodded slowly obviously realizing someone was behind the door.

"Very well, I shall meet you in the front hall at the middle bell, goodnight," she inclined her head slightly and left the room to be faced with Gerallt's silent laughter she smacked him upside the head before sweeping into her room closing the door behind him. Still cackling Gerallt released some of his magic softening the uncomfortable stone floor, his bed for the night. He chose instead of going straight to sleep knowing with Prue's sleeping habits she would be lucky to awake in time for her riding appointment he chose to simply sit. The soft fall of footsteps a few moments earlier brought his sword slowly from the sheath; he prepared himself to magically inform Branwen if this was an attempt on her life. The steps came closer and Gerallt was surprised to find Hermione turning the corner, she raised an eyebrow at his fighting stance and unsheathed sword and gave a small chuckle.

"I apologize," he bowed his head, "I had heard the footsteps and as you well know my princess safety comes first."

"Don't be sorry, can't say I never did the same… so where's your room?" she asked joining him beside the door.

"You're standing on it, my place is here," he nodded to the floor.

"You sleep in a cold hard stone floor?" Hermione questioned. At first she had thought his job was an honorable one but now she found herself questioning his sanity.

"Magic makes it soft and warm, come, sit," he pulled her down onto the spot he had set up for himself and she looked up in surprise.

"Wow, this is more comfortable then my bed," she smiled up at him and he grinned back, taking that as an invitation she settled with her back to the door.

"So… you're coming to Hogwarts how will you sleep outside her door?"

"Green Lady willing the Queen will speak to your Professor in the morning about those arrangements," he said, after a few moments absent a response he looked down at her and found her asleep. With a grin he hunkered down after conjuring a blanket and fell himself into the world of nothingness.

* * *

_October 25 1982_

_Dear Stranger_

_I think I have just realized the true power in Hermione. Today when we where on a mission we found it was a trap, one of the guards knocked Sirius unconsous she stared down at him then looked up at the guard who had done it and her eyes turned the most mythical shade of white I have ever seen in my life. Then she seemed to harness nature itself into her hand in the form of lightning, she screamed. Screamed like Remus that mix between a wolf and human, a truly terrifying sound and charged him. I was terrified of her in that moment and true fear is hard to find in me. She turned to me after that and spoke, "Your mate is to bear the son of Gryffindor while those he will befriend will take after Helga, your future lies in your hands and the future of the world lies in his." _

_She passed out after that but I don't know what it means, I'll have to do gasp research to see what she meant about the Gryffindor and Helga part… based on the Gryffindor thing I assume when she said Helga she meant Hufflpuff but I dare not make assumptions… until we meet again. _

_James_

**Ahh cliffhangers, i love em. **

**Next time on Not of This Time:**

**Harry and Prue fight yet again, Prue get's to know her sisters and there's another mysterious letter from James to who knows?**


End file.
